


Ben Mitchell will you do me the honour of being my husband?

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Other, Permission, Wedding Planning, Weddings, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Callum has a important question to ask the Beale’s, Mitchell’s, Lexi and Ben himself.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part 2 or I appreciate you but it’s not showing up in the works so I decided to post it here.

“Hey Callum what’s in this black bag?” 

Callum came into the room grinning when he saw the confused look on Ben’s face.

”Open it.” Ben opened it and was happy but also hurt when he saw what was in there.

it was a watch smiliar to tell the one he had but this one had Callum and Lexis picture indie it.

It was engraved at the back “I love you so much. Keep doing what you’re doing XX”

”Do you like it?” Callum asked wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist from behind.

”I love it thank you. It’s beautiful. How much have you spent today?”

”It doesn’t matter. Now why don’t you go to the pub or something? I’ve got somewhere to be?”

”Oh ok.” Ben said feeling hurt.

“I thought you wanted to get a takeaway?”

”Yeah later. Not now. I’ve got to see someone. You go back to the pub and don’t come home till I text you ok? Just relax or go see one of your mates.” Callum pressed a quick kiss to Ben’s cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

Callum heard the door shut and got out his phone sending a quick text to Jay.

”Right missy. Let’s get you in the bath.”

Lexi got into the bath playing around with the animals inside it.

”Lex?”

”Yes?”

”Did you have fun today with me?”

”Yeah why?” Lexi said splashing water on Callum.

”I wanted to ask you something?” Callum splashed some back.

”I want your dad to marry me. I love him so much Lexi and I love you. I’d love us to be a proper family. But it’s up to you.” Callum said looking at Lexi trying to make out what she was feeling.

”Does that mean I get to be a bridesmaid?!”

”Yeah! Who else would we have? Is that a yes”

”Can I call you daddy? Or dad? Whichever you want?”

”How about Daddy Callum?”

”Daddy Callum? But isn’t that not nice?”

”How do you mean?”

”Well I’m calling you by your name and that’s not very nice. If your going to be married to my daddy then I want to call you dad, not daddy Callum?”

”It’s up to you Lexi. I only said daddy Callum because of your real dad and I don’t want him to be upset.”

”He won’t be. He knows I love you. So dad? Is that ok?” Lexi held out her hand for Callum to shake.

”Yeah.” Callum laughed before shaking it.

”Dad? You won’t hurt daddy will you? I know that when people get married then things change. I don’t want you to get married then split up. I really don’t want my daddy to be hurt. Everyone makes him sad and they make him not loved. When he’s hurt he goes out and does silly things and I don’t like it. I don’t like him being sad. It hurts me.”

Lexi was now crying.

”Oh Lex baby.”

Callum wrapped his arms around Lexi ignoring how wet she was making his clothes.

”I would never in a million years hurt your daddy. He’s so special to me. I don’t like it when he does silly things either. I promise when we get married nothing will change if anything things will get better. I swear I won’t ever let you see your daddy like that again. I’m only ever gonna make him happy not sad.”

”Promise?”

”Promise now before you ask yes I am going to tell your dad because I can’t lie to him but whatever he says we will deal with it.”

”Ok. Can I get out now? The waters freezing!”

”Ha! Yes you can. Get ready as well. We’re going to your grandads.”

Callum helped Lexi get out of the bath and let her go off into the bedroom before cleaning the bath.

He made a promise to Lexi and he was going to keep it.

Lexi had given her blessing.

”Ready dad!” Lexi came into the sitting room wearing a dress that she had brought well Callum brought that day.

”Right let’s go.”

Ben walked into the pub and sat at the bar.

”Pint Mick.”

”Callum not with ya?”

”Nah he kicked me out said he had somewhere to be.”

”Hm nice watch?”

”Present from Callum. He took Lexi shopping today.”

”He’s good with her.”

”Yeah another?”

”Yeah. No idea where Jay’s gone.”

Mick gave Ben another pint before serving someone else.

”Anyone know why we’re in here?” Ian moaned.

”No Callum just told me to get everyone here to Phil’s. He said he’s on his way.”

Callum walked in the room Lexi in tow.

Callum was pleased to see all the Mitchell’s and Beale’s

”Why are we here Callum?” Phil shouted.

”Phil! Stop it!” Sharon chastised him.

”I want to ask for your hand in marriage?”

”What?!”

Callum looked at everyone before releasing he said the wrong thing.

”Oh no sorry. I meant I want to ask you and Kathy for Ben’s hand in marriage. I want to be his husband and I want him to be mine.”

”So if you wanted to ask Phil and Kathy why we all here?” Keanu said.

”Because all of you are Ben’s family. I don’t want just Kathy and Phil’s blessings, I want all of yours. I want to know that you will all allow me to marry Ben?”

”So you want all of our blessings?”

”Yeah. I want to be accepted by you and have you there not when I propose to him I want that to just be me and him but maybe after? I’ve got Lexi’s permission who’s already said she wants to be a bridesmaid.” Callum looked at Lexi who nodded.

”I want to show people how much I love Ben. I want those 2 silver rings on both of our fingers symbolising our love. I want to make promises in front of the people we both love so they can see I’m serious. Phil and Kathy, I adore your boy. I’d give my life for him. He’s so special to me.”

”Ohh Callum! Of course you have my permission! I’d give you my permission any time. My baby is happy with you the happiest he’s ever been. Ever since Paul died. Thank you.” Kathy hugged Callum kissing his cheek.

”You got all ours to.” Louise spoke for the Mitchell clan everyone agreeing.

”Ours to.” Ian spoke for his family everyone nodding.

Only one person left.

Phil:

”Callum let’s take a walk eh?”

”Phil?” Sharon questioned.

”Relax will ya?! I ant gonna hurt him. I just want to talk to him. Callum?”

”Yeah lets go.” Callum followed Phil.

They ended up in the Arches, Phil locked the door.

”Sit down.” Phil gave Callum a chair before sitting down himself.

”I’m gonna ask you a question your answer decides on wether or not I give my blessing ok.”

”Ok?”

”Picture this.... You and Ben are happy right? Family with Lexi and all that? He’s finally gone straight. Except one day you and him have a fight, he walks out you don’t see him for days. Lexi keeps asking where he is? You don’t know what to say. Then one day you get a phone call from the police sayings Ben’s been arrested. You go and get him only thing is he’s done something pretty bad which lands him in prison. You have a choice. Ben keeps pushing you away and you’re told to limit your time with Ben as you’re up for a promotion or better still cut all ties with him. Ben causes trouble in prison that extends his sentence and he’s being moved to another prison. You ain’t allowed to see him or your police career is done. What you gonna do?”

”Tell the police to fuck themselves and their promotions not before keeping Ben here and being there for him. He can push me away a 1000 times I’m still gonna be there.” Callum stated bluntly.

”Really?”

”Course. Ain’t gonna lose Ben.”

”Well then my son you have my blessing. Welcome to the mad house!” Phil stood up and hugged Callum.

Callum hugged him back.

”Why did you ask that question?”

”I asked Paul it once as a joke and his response was nowt like yours.”

”Why?”

”He said he did care about Ben but his family’s reputation is more important. Didn’t really like him much after that.”

”I get where Paul was coming from but look at my family they don’t care about their reputation. You have my word though your son won’t ever have to feel like he hasn’t got me or that he has to prove his worth to me.”

”You’re a good lad Callum.”

”Thank you Phil. Will you help me propose?”

”Yeah how do you wanna do it?”

”I kind of want to make it special, just me and him?”

”Of course.”

”I’ve got a mate that owns a hotel if I booked a room for me and Ben tonight for the weekend would you get him there? Maybe blindfold him or something? If that’s ok obviously?”

”Then maybe you guys could be there after at the restaurant? I’d invite you to the proposal but Ben ain’t a fan of things like that. We was watching TV once and this man proposed to his lass in the shopping mall.”

”What was Ben’s reaction?”

”He was like if you’re gonna propose to someone it should be just the two of you so it’s special. What’s the point in having a bunch of strangers there?”

”Sounds like Ben.” Phil laughed

”Will you do it?”

”Consider it done. I’ll get him there. Now you go and do what you need to do.” Callum and Phil hugged once more before Callum walked out

”All right Ben?” Jay walked into the pub slapping Ben on the back.

”Ouch! That hurt!” Ben groaned

”Soz mate. Want another?”

”Where the hell you been? Thought you was coming here straight after work. You left me like a loner.”

”Sorry something came up.”

”First Callum then you. He practically threw me out before. Said he’d text when to come home but so far nothing.”

”Probably busy don’t worry about it.”

”Hm probably or he’s got someone else on the go.”

”He ain’t Ben trust me. Callum loves you.”

”Hope you’re right.”

”Oh you’re here Ben great. Come with me I need to go and collect something.”

“Well why can’t Jay go?”

”Because I need you. Come on son.”

”Fine ain’t like I got anything better to do.” Ben grumbled following Phil out completely missing Jay’s smirk.

Ben and Phil got into the car Ben being extremely quiet the whole way.

”You ok Ben?”

”I think Callum’s fed up with me?”

”What?” Phil slammed on the breaks both him and Ben going forward before being pulled back.

”Dad?! What was that?!”

”Sorry. Anyway why you saying Callum’s fed up with you?”

”He said we’d get a takeaway then he kicked me out. He said he’d text me to come home but he ain’t. What if he’s sick of me dad?”

”Ben he is not sick of you ok trust me I’d know. Look I can see Callum really loves you in fact anyone can.”

”Suppose you’re right. Hey are we here?” Ben looked out of the window and saw bright lights.

”Dad why have you brought me here?”

”Ben. Just be quiet.” Phil got the blindfolds out and placed them over Ben’s eyes before getting out of the car.

”Dad?! Dad come back here now!” Ben tried to remove the blindfolds but had no success.

He heard the door open and felt someone grab his hands.

”Let me go.”

”Ben trust me!” Phil shouted watching as Callum gently lead Ben to where they needed to be.

”Trust you?! You sound so bloody damn far! I’m gonna kill you dad when I can see again!” Ben shouted.

He felt himself being lead up some stairs ever so slowly. Ben then heard the noise of a door unlock he was gently pushed in before the door was locked.

Ben could hear soft music and smell rose petals.

Whoever this person was led Ben on the bed before walking away.

Ben was still blindfolded he felt this person hold his hand and without thinking Ben kicked this person quite hard.

”Oof.”

As best as he could Ben got off the bed and began to ran no sense of where he was going.

”Wait....” Ben heard this person coming closer he kicked him again.

The person removed the blindfolds even though he was in pain.

”It’s me you dope. Callum.”

Ben was finally able to see and there was Callum dressed up in a fancy brand new suit with new spray but he was on the floor and clutching his stomach.

_”Oh Shit.” Ben whispered._

”Yes oh shit! What are you doing Ben?! That hurt!” Callum was still clutching his stomach trying to breathe.

”Me?! You’re the one that blindfolded me! Why did you do that?! Why are we here?!”

”I wanted to ask you to marry me Ben!”

”What? Oh god Callum. I’m so sorry.” Ben knealt down to Callum’s level placing his head on Ben’s lap.

Callum lay in Ben’s lap for a few minutes getting his breath back once he had finally got it back he looked up at Ben.

”You ok?” “You ok?” They said at the same time before laughing.

”Right pair ain’t we?”

”I’m so sorry Callum. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t know you were planning this.”

”It’s ok. It’s why I kicked you out. Suppose I should have give you something to do instead of sending you to the pub.”

”Jay told you?”

”Of course he did I’m sorry I made you feel like that today but you know I only want you yeah. So will you marry me?”

”No!” Ben stood up letting Callum’s head fall.

”No?! Well why the hell not?!” Callum pulled himself up.

”Ben?”

”Look Callum how much thought went into this proposal? The planning and that?”

”A lot.”

”Right so I can see the planning is pretty much done. Now how long did it take you to write your speech?”

”2 hours. I kept writing it over and over.”

”Right so if you’re gonna ask me to marry you do it properly you dodo.”

Callum laughed before getting down on one knee and holding out a ring box.

“You’re an idiot.”

”Well I’m your idiot and if you don’t get on with it.”

”Shush!” Callum said firmly.

”Ben Mitchell. My beautiful baby boy. My gorgeous sexy Ben. From the first moment I saw you I knew you would change my life. Boy was I right! You have changed it for the best in some ways. You are without a doubt, the cockiest and sarcastic person that I’ve ever known. More then once I’ve wanted to walk away after you said something to annoy me but for some reason I can’t. It’s like my feet hammer themselves to the floor and make me realise I need to be by your side all the time. You are absolutely beautiful Ben the most beautiful person I know and I know sometimes I don’t say it but it’s true. You’re even more beautiful in the mornings when you have a hangover and can’t cope with them. You’re beautiful even when you wake me up in the middle of the night by bugging me or kicking me. You’ve helped me through some rally rough times and allowed me to open up to you. You’ve given me a home, a family and shown me that I am capable of being loved by another man. For the first time in ages I love where I am. I’m happy, I’m content, I’m settled and I’m loved but the most important thing is I’m being me. For the first time in a long time. So would you do me the honour of being my husband?”

”Of course I’ll marry you! Come here!” Ben pulled Callum to his feet and hugged him tightly.

Callum kissed Ben passionately one hand holding him close and the other finding its way into Ben’s hair.

”Can I have my ring now?”

”Of course it’s yours after all.” Callum took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Ben’s finger pressing a kiss to it.

”It’s beautiful.”

”You like?”

”I love it. I believe we have some celebrating to do.”

”No first we’re gonna eat.”

”Callll..”

”Come on.” Callum dragged Ben downstairs and into the restaurant.

”Hey where is everyone?....”

”Surprise! Congratulations!” Ben was met with the sight of his whole family.

”What you doing here?! Lex!”

”Congratulations daddy.”

”You happy?” 

”I already gave dad my permission.”

”Dad?”

”Tell you later.” Callum mouthed.

Ben put Lexi down before joining his mum and dad.

”You happy baby?”

”Yeah mum. Really happy. I’m so lucky.”

”Yeah you are. You’re got a good one there.” Phil nodded to Callum who was talking to Keanu and Jay.

”Yeah. I have. How did you all get here so fast? Where were you dad when Callum dragged me away and the blindfolds?!”

”All Callum’s idea. You know he asked us for our permission?”

”What?” Ben chocked on his drink.

”Callum got us all together. Both the families and asked us all for our permission and blessing to marry you. He asked me and your dad for your hand in marriage.”

”Wow. I didn’t know he did that. Did you all give your blessings?”

”Yeah all of us. He’s really respectful Ben you know that?”

”So did he ask one by one?”

”Oh no we all gave it together it was your dad that took him out.”

”Relax Ben. Me and Callum had a chat in the arches and I gave him my permission then. I didn’t hurt him.”

”Well thank you dad and you mum.”

”All that matters is your happiness.”

”You ok fiancée?” Callum grinned kissing Ben.

”Wow I’m a fiancée now. I get to marry you Callum. I can’t wait.”

”Me neither. I was thinking I don’t want you to be a Highway. Can I be a Mitchell Sir?” Callum asked looking Phil.

”You already are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation from the proposal

“You already are.”

Ben and Kathy looked at Phil.

”You just saying that dad?”

Phil rolled his eyes “Obviously not Ben. He’s all about family and that’s what Mitchell’s are about to. I’m glad to call him my son in law.”

”Thanks Phil.” Callum shook Phil’s hand before Phil got up and walked to the bar Callum in tow.

”Dads happy. Never seen him like that.”

”He likes Callum Ben. He makes you happy and that’s all that matters to me and your dad.”

Callum and Phil came back to the table and placed the drinks down Callum sat next to Ben and Ben placed his head on Callum’s shoulder.

”You tired?”

”Nah. Just happy. I hope this lasts. I don’t want to lose you like I lost Paul.”

”Oh Ben. That won’t happen.”

”You don’t know that. You could walk out here and die.”

”You’re right I could but I’d try my best to stay ok?”

”Ok love you Callum.”

”Love you to.” Callum kissed Ben softly.

”Are you happy daddy?” Ben saw Lexi come and sit next to him and speak.

”Really happy baby.”

”I still can’t believe you asked my mother and father for my hand in marriage. You’re such a traditionalist.” Ben teased head in Callum’s chest his had drawing random patterns on Callum stomach and sides.

The party had finished and everyone had gone home now Ben and Callum were in their hotel room.

”Had to didn’t I? I want their son for the rest of my life. Can’t exactly not ask them.”

“What did my dad ask you?”

”Wouldn’t you like to know?” Callum teased.

”Well soz babe that’s between me and him, we ain’t telling you no matter how much you try and get it out of us.”

”Hm. What did you and Lexi talk about anyway?”

”About you. She’s clever Ben. She knows a lot more than you think.”

”How do you mean?”

”She knows that when you get hurt you go out and do silly things. She told me about how people hurt you and make you feel not loved. How she didn’t want me to hurt you because that hurts her. That she was worried when people get married things change.” Callum looked down at Ben who let a tear fall.

Pulling himself up Ben lay so he was face to face with Callum.

”I had no idea she felt like that. I do try to change Callum. You know that. It’s not easy. Before me and you got together I slept with someone Lexi was at Billy’s night but in the morning she saw me and she looked so disappointed and I knew I had messed up she didn’t speak to me for days after that, every time I tried she ignored me. Don’t get me wrong I still slept around but not at home. I don’t ever want to hurt her or let her feel I don’t love her.”

”You won’t Ben. Lexi knows how much you love her and how much I love you and her. I promised her that I’m only gonna make you happy and I’m keeping that promise. It seemed to satisfy her in fact she’s already asked to be a bridesmaid.” Ben let out a watery laugh.

”Thank you Callum. The fella I was with before you didn’t accept Lexi said that he wouldn’t bond with her that I was only his and he didn’t want Lex. Even Euan made an effort but my fella refused he didn’t want to be a dad. The fact you not only took on my daughter and made her feel like your own but also did those sad things with her mean everything to me”.

”I ain’t like other men am i? You and Lex are a package deal. I get one I get the other and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I said that from the beginning.”

”You’re perfect.”

”I do try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short next chapter will be wedding planning

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will continue


End file.
